Weaponized Friendship
by Randomness Unlimited
Summary: The main four get into a fight with Olaf. Only one thing can help them beat him. Oneshot. Can be interpreted as a Kaelat fic.


**Some of you may have already seen this story on the archive, published by an author called DoubleDuckAvenger. Let me explain. When I first wrote this, I was too scared to let people know that I wrote it, so I asked her to publish it for me. Now that I've racked up the courage to admit that it was mine, she deleted it from her account and I put it on mine. If you haven't already read it, enjoy! Please leave a review!**

The main four ran around in different directions, trying to dodge the projectiles Olaf and his robot Serguei were launching at them. Once again, they had gotten into a fight with him, and turned a huge section of Smileyland into a battlefield. Mr. Cat fired a missile from his bazooka at Olaf, but he missed. Even Bad Kaeloo was unable to stop Olaf this time, since he had given Serguei a few upgrades. The fight was getting more intense, and it seemed like Olaf might win this time. "Quack?" Quack Quack asked Stumpy, which translated to "What are we going to do?" "Don't worry, pal, I have a great idea!" Stumpy wasn't the brightest of the bunch, but he did occasionally have good ideas. And this one, hopefully, would work.

Stumpy grabbed Kaeloo, who had de-transformed, by the hand and whispered into her ear. "Hey, Kaeloo, I know this sounds crazy, but I need you to get hurt by Olaf." "What?!" asked Kaeloo, shocked. "Just do it! It'll help us win the fight!" "Well, alright," she said, rather hesitantly. Serguei swung one of his arms towards Kaeloo, and rather than dodging, she took the hit. The impact sent Kaeloo flying and she crashed into a nearby tree. "Kaeloo, are you alright?" asked Stumpy. "I... I hurt my hand..." she replied, sniffling a little and looking like she was going to cry. "Alright, Quack Quack and I will take you to get some medical attention," said Stumpy, dragging Kaeloo and Quack Quack away from the scene. "Mr. Cat! Try to continue the fight!" he yelled to Mr. Cat, who was on the other side of the battlefield. Mr. Cat nodded yes.

"I can't believe you did that, Stumpy!" said Kaeloo, as Quack Quack wrapped bandages around her injured hand. "We're friends! We're supposed to work together, not abandon Mr. Cat and let him fight Olaf alone!" "Quack," said Quack Quack, in agreement with Kaeloo. Even if Mr. Cat picked on him a lot, they both still cared a lot for each other. "Relax, guys," said Stumpy. Mr. Cat probably already won." "Huh?" said Kaeloo, with Quack Quack emitting a similar, confused "Quack?". "Come on, I'll show you guys." The three of them made their way back to the battlefield, and Stumpy motioned for them to hide behind a nearby bush where Mr. Cat and Olaf couldn't see them.

Serguei was broken in pieces, and the pieces were strewn across the battlefield. Mr. Cat was holding Olaf against a tree, glaring at him. "You know, one bite from a cat can permanently sever your spinal cord, leaving you paralyzed. Or maybe I could rip you to shreds with my claws. You wouldn't want that to happen, would you?" he asked, in a threatening voice. "N-N-No!" stammered Olaf. "Then stay away from my friends, or I will make sure that you wind up in an even worse state than your little robot friend is currently in!" he yelled. He released Olaf, who scooped up the pieces of what used to be Serguei and ran away.

"How did that happen?" asked Kaeloo, confused. "I saw it in a movie. You just have to make someone really, really mad and then they get really good at fighting." "What made Mr. Cat get so angry with Olaf?" asked Kaeloo, not understanding. "He hurt you," explained Stumpy. "You're his best friend." "Aww, that's so sweet of him," said Kaeloo, touched.

Kaeloo, Stumpy and Quack Quack stepped out from behind the bush and walked towards Mr. Cat, pretending that they hadn't seen what had happened. "Looks like the auk won't be giving us any trouble for a while," he said. "How's your hand?" he asked Kaeloo, grabbing her hand to get a closer look. "I'm fine, Mr. Cat," said Kaeloo, smiling. Suddenly, she pulled him into a hug. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Giving you a hug." "Why?" "Because you're my best friend."


End file.
